Phil Hartman
Philip Edward "Phil" Hartman (born September 24, 1948; died May 28, 1998) originally named as Hartmann, was a Canadian actor, comedian, screenwriter and graphic artist, best known for working on Saturday Night Live in the late 1980s. His only game show work was as an announcer for the ill-fated The Pop-N-Rocker Game in 1983. He was later replaced by M.G. Kelly. Death On the evening of May 27, 1998, Brynn Hartman visited an Italian restaurant called Buca di Beppo in Encino, California, with producer and writer Christine Zander, who said she was "In a Good Frame of Mind". After returning to the couple's nearby home, Brynn started a heated argument with her husband, who threatened to leave her if she started using drugs again, after which he then went to bed. While Hartman slept, Brynn entered his bedroom shortly before 3 a.m. with a .48 caliber gun and fatally shot him twice in the head and once in his side. She was intoxicated and had recently taken cocaine. Brynn drove to the home of her friend Ron Douglas and confessed to the killing, but he did initially not believe her. They drove back to the house in separate cars, after which Brynn called another friend and confessed a second time. Upon seeing Hartman's body, Douglas called 911 at 6:20 a.m. Police subsequently arrived and escorted Douglas and the Hartmans' two children from the premises, by which time Brynn had locked herself in the bedroom and committed suicide, shooting herself once in the head. Los Angeles police stated Hartman's death was caused by a "domestic discord" between the couple. A friend stated that Brynn allegedly "had trouble controlling her anger...She got attention by losing her temper." A neighbor of the Hartmans told a CNN reporter that the couple had been experiencing marital problems. "It's been building, but I didn't think it would leave to this." Steve Guttenberg said that they were "a very happy couple, and they always had the appearance of being well-balanced." Other causes for the incident were later suggested. Before committing the act, Brynn was taking the antidepressant drug Zoloft. A wrongful death lawsuit was filed in 1999 by Brynn's brother, Gregory Omdahl, against the drug manufacturer, Pfizer, and her child's psychiatrist Arthur Sorosky, who provided samples of Zoloft to Brynn. Hartman's friend and former SNL ''colleague Jon Lovitz has accused Hartman's former ''Newsradio ''co-star Andy Dick of re-introducing Brynn to cocaine, causing her to relapse and suffer a nervous breakdown. Dick claims to have known nothing of her condition. In 2006, Lovitz claimed that Dick had approached him at a restaurant and said, "I put the Phil Hartman hex on you; you're the next one to die." The following year at the Laugh Factory comedy club in Los Angeles, Lovitz and Dick had a further altercation over the issue. Dick asserts that he is not at fault in relation to Hartman's death. Brynn's sister Katharine Omdahl and brother-in-law Mike Wright raised the two Hartman children. Hartman's will stipulated that each child will receive their inheritance over the next several years after they turn 25. The total value of Hartman's estate was estimated at $1.23 million. In accordance with Hartman's will, his body was cremated by Forest Lawn Memorial Park and Mortuary in Glendale, California, and his ashes were scattered over Santa Catalina Island's Emerald Bay. Show appeared ''The Pop-N-Rocker Game Category:Announcers Category:People Category:Deceased Category:1948 Births Category:1998 Deaths